Some Confidence
by JeLiiTot
Summary: This is my first story. Please note: I'm not exactly a genius in story writing But it will approve! Charlotte and her friend Lily, 2 rebellious 15 year old girls making trouble on a regular basis! Warning: In later chapters there might be spanking of minor or a mentioning/Threat of one


Lily is in the bathroom, again, I'm just waiting outside the bathroom again, but she's taking forever, again. " Lily if you don't finish soon I am going to have lunch without you." I warned her

" Fine, I'm coming." She said. At that momemt I heard her close her lip gloss and she opened the door."Finally." I sighted "Yeah yeah, let's go." She responded.

We walked to the cafeteria together and stood in the row for lunch." I can't believe they're making us eat this stuff. " I said disgusted. "I don't know why, but it sucks are they trying to poisen us or what?" Lily said. we walked to our table where our other friends sat. "Hey you guys." Lily and I said "Hey" they all greeted back. We sat down and everyone discussed the day.

Suddenly Emmily said. "I heard misses Dashon is not going to be in class today, so the class is going to be a reck again." "Yes. I wanted to play that game we always play with the rubber ball." Lizzy said looking at her rubber ball." O yeah, I remember." Sasha said having a flasback.

"Well, we're finished so we'll see you guys in class." I said while Lily and I stood up. "See ya later." The rest said eating on. "So are we going to join them in the game?" Lily said looking at me.

"Well, I wondered if we could skip class together." I said looking hopeful " I don't know?" She said unsure." Come on it'll be fun." I tried to convince her.

"Fine, but where are we going ?" She asked "I was hoping we could walk to that cafe' across the street?" I said looking at the money in my hands. "I like the way you think, but how are we going to get out?" Lily asked."Remember that opening we made in the wall the one no-one knows about?" I said. " Yes, but we are too big now? ." "No, I made it bigger."

"Cool." When the bell rang everyone ran too class, exept us, we hided behind a huge watched as Misses Dashon walked from the school building too her car outside. the green car was parked infront of the tree. She putted the car in reverse and she drived very very slowly till she was close enough to open the gate and drive out the school yard.

"Finally, she's gone." Lily whispered "Old people." I rolled my eyes and sighted. We walked to the hole in the wall. I got on my tummy and leopard crawled through the hole getting my skirt dirty but not really caring. When I was on the other side Lily did the same."We made it." I whispered to Lily. She just nodded and we walked across the street, and we almost got hit by a car, dumb ass driver hooted like crazy but we're safe across.

We entered the cafe and walked to the sweets section. "I think I'm going to buy us some bubble gum and soda." "Thanks, sounds good." She said relaxed and relieved to be safe outside without being caught.

I grabbed us some of our favourite bubblegum and then she got us both a soda. But then I saw..

"Oh no, duck." I yelped "What why?" She said dramatic "Look!" I said "What who's that?" "Taylor, my brother's friend." "Uh-oh." she said and then ducked.

"We have to get out of here!" Taylor walked straight to the sweet section and we crawled swiftly to the counter. "Why are you crawling?" The counter guy asked while chuckling softly.

"We skipped school and that guy their knows my brother's if he tells him he saw us here we're dead." I said without thinking twice. "Oh, I remembered when I was you, good times." He said.

We paid and we started running out but... "Charlotte?" Taylor asked when he catched a glimpse of Charlotte crawling.

I just ran on but we stood outside to see what he was going to do. "Who's Charlotte?" The counter guy asked "My friends sister, I don't hope that was her, because it's during school hours?" Taylor said scraching his head. "No, that wasn't Charlotte that was my girlfriends daughter Mary. She's sick and her mom dropped her of here so she can buy her some soda and bubblegum."

The counter guy said looking outside. "Oh, thats good for if that was Charlotte she'd be in alot of trouble." Taylor said shopping on.

I just sticked in my head when Taylor wasn't looking."Thanks." I whispered ."No prob, Mary" The counter guy whispered back and winked. Me and Lily sighted. We ran back to school. When we got infront of the hole Lily crawled through first and then I did. "Shit, Misses Dashon is back." Lily whispered pointing at her ugly car which was probably designed in the stone ages by some idiot with a bone through his nose.

"Urgh, I thought she'd be gone the whole period?" I whispered frustrated. We ran too class, but when we got in she was already in class. "Aha, it was you two you broke the window wasn't it? Yes it makes sence you must've broke the window and then ran out class." She said like a cop would do when he just solved a mystery. "No misses Dashon, it wasn't us." We both said at the same time. "Then who was it?" She said

"We don't know." I answered quikly " Don't lie to me, I know it was you." She said convinced "But it wasn't us?" Lily said fucking mad " A week detention both of you." She said writing out detention slips. "But-" Lily gets cut of. "No buts." I looked over to Sasha and she just looked back and moved her lips saying sorry without sound. "Urgh." We both said walking to our seats.

Just when we sat down the bell rang and we were of to the next class. After that period we went to P.E and we ran around a bit and exersized. After P.E we went to the showers.

"We are so going to get revenge." I said to Lily " I'm with you on that one, but how?" Lily agreed "What if we go get some pink spray paint from the art class and spray paint her car pink.

Misses Dashon will be in class and we'll just skip History after we showered and then we can start." We showered and quickly dressed again.

"Okay, lets go." Lily grabbed my arm and we went straight to art class.

The art teacher was still in class. "Lily distract him please, I'll crawl to the paint cupboards and grap the paint." '"Hey mister Cartens." Lily greeted. "Good day Lily, what brings you here?" he asked "I wanted to know if that project is for Friday or Monday?" Lily asked like a pro distracter.

When she started this sentance I started crawling to the cupboards. "Didn't you concentrate in class Lily?" "Uhm, I did concentrate sir but I forgot to write it down now I've forgotten." Lily said."It's for Monday. Remember to write it down next time." He said without emotion. I just opened the cupboard to get the paint.

"uhm, I will sir, but one more thing." "Yes?" He said. I got the paint I'm almost out of class.

" What's the time?" Lily said just when I crawled out of class."It's 13:00." "Thanks gotto go, Bey." She said running out the class. We ran outside the school and ran to Misses Dashon's car.

I handed Lily a spraypaint bottle and we started spraying. 5 minutes later we were almost finished but then... "What are you girls doing here?" It was the Janitor.

We dropped the spraypaint and ran to the bathroom. We waited in there untill history was over. When the bell rang for Science we grabbed our books in our lockers and went too class.

We did an experiment and threw some blue stuff with some green stuff in the pink stuff and made a cute explosion while the rest of the class made some boring medicine plant thing. Suddenly the intercom went of.

"Lily Trumph and Charlotte Mae Price we need you in the principle's office. "Shit." Lilly whispered to both got up and walked to the office slowly. We sat on a bench and infront of us sat 2 other girls, they look like fourth graders.

"I remember the first time we we're in the office." "Yup, that was funny." Lily chuckled. "I can't believe we beated the crap out of that second grader when he kicked you in firstgrade!"

"I enjoyed that so much." "Yeah." I aggreed. By now the fourth graders we're gone already and we we're up.

"ahh, the trouble makers of the school. Misses price and misses Trumph." "Hey sir, there was something you wanted to talk to us about?" I said.

"Don't act dumb, you know why your here." He replied "What are you talking about sir? Me and Lily is always on our best behaviour." I said.

Lily started chuckling. "Charlotte that's enough." he said unpatient. "Is something wrong sir?" I said sarcastic. "You wanna know what's wrong it's wrong to skip class to spray paint a teachers car.' he said "Who us sir?" Lily said acting dumb.

"The janitor told me so you can drop the act now." the principle said.

"Crap, that stupid traiter." Lily said "What a snich! And I shared my cupcake with him." I said wiping a fake tear in my eye.

"I am going to call your parents!" He said grabbing his phone.

"No can do." I said. "And why not?" "Because I'll get in trouble."I answered "and thats a bad thing?" He said sarcastic

"Sir I didn't know you had the sarcasm thing in you, uptop." Lily gasped holding her hand up for a high five. "Lily put your hand down." He said. "But sir I'm waiting for a high five, don't leave me hanging?" Lily said

"Lily, Charlotte, both of you three weeks detention and I'm calling your parents."He explained

"Screw you" Lilly whispered softly, luckily he didn't hear.

He picked up the phone and waited for Lily to give the initials. "uhm , my p-parents is uhm out of town." She said fast and unsure. "Lily." he said "What?" Lily said looking down. "Sir Lily's parents is out of town she's staying somewhere else and she doesn't know their number, right Lily"I covered for her "right." Lily said relieved she has always been a horrible liar.

"Charlotte, since you are both not giving me Lily's parents digits, give me yours." "I don't know the number out of my head anymore, because my dad got a new phone, but it's saved on my phone" as I said that I took my phone out my pocket, slipped it open and went to my contacts.

I searched and got Taylors number on facebook. As soon as I found it I read it out loud. "Thanks Charlotte." The princaple said. "My pleasure." I replied. Taylor answered . "Good day, this is the principle of Maliboo High school. Are you Charlotte's dad or care taker?'' I can't hear what Taylor answered but.. "Uhm sure?" the principle said and handed me the phone. "Hey dad howzit going." I said to Taylor "Hey Charlie wats up?" "Uhm dad, I got in trouble at school and need you to tell the principle you'll deal with it and come get me. " I explained to Taylor. "okay, hand the phone over to him, and you owe me!" he said teasingly.

"I love you too daddy, here he is." I said pretendingly. I handed the phone back to the principle. "Your daughter spray painted a teacher's car pink, skipped school, cussed and broke a teacher's window and had additude with me, please come get her and take her home, she got 4 weeks detention and her friend Lily was also in with this thing."

"Thanks have a good day." The principle said "So what did he say?" I asked playfully

"He said he will not let you get away with it. Charlotte I hope you've learned your lesson this time. You can't go around in this school acting like a preschooler your in highschool now" the principle said thinking I actually care what he says. "I doubt that and I'm just havin fun sir loosin up a bit." I flashed a smile to the fat man and looked at Lily and winked at her.

"O, and when did I cuss?" "Remember last week when you came here, because your homework wasn't done?"

"No, my homework is always done that stupid teacher didn't give me the assinment didn't you know that?"

"No, that stupid teacher would've given you the assignment if you WERE actually IN class."

"True words my brother, but what does that have to do with the cussing exactly?" I said in a sarcastic hippy voice. " I told you that day you have to write a paper about why you go to school, of 200 words."

"O yeah, that old thing? Now still what does that have to do with cussing?" "Charlotte Mae Price stop acting dumb, when I gave it to you told me to Fuck of!" At that we burst out of laughter.

"You think that's funny? huh? You know what I think is funny? I think i's funny that I'm giving you both 3 weeks detention, but it looks like it's not enough. Charlotte Mae Price and Lily Trumph I have never in the 30 years of being the principal of this school never experienced such..." Then he just stopped talking and he took out his folder and it looks like he is searching for something? He then dialled a number.

"Is this Mr. Trumph speaking?" He said "This is the principle of New-York High school speaking, is it possible that someone can pick up your daughter she got into trouble, she told me you're out of town and I understand that it won't be possible to pick her up." The princaple said. He kept quiet to listen to what lily's dad have to say. Lily went white in the face. "Oh? Will you please come pick her up?" he said after a while "Good day sir."

He put the phone down and looked up "Girls. Thanks for your time."

"Our pleasure sir, we'll just be going now." I said standing up hoping to make a run for it. I was almost out the door but ran in to someone. "Watch where you're going." I said. I looked up "Oh, Taylor ." I said in a scrummy voice.

"Good day sir." The principle said to taylor. "What's wrong here sir?" Taylor said "Your not mister Price?" The principle said "Mister Price sent me to come get Charlotte he's in a importent meeting right now."

"Oh, thats fine." the principle said "Charlotte tell him what happened today." The principle said looking at me "Well, I skipped school, ran to the cafe', been false accused of breaking a stupid window got 1 week detenition for something I didn't do, skipped school again, broke into art class, stole spray paint, Spraypainted a teachers boring orange car pink and then ran away from the janitor who split on us and then got 4 weeks detention in total, the end." I said comfortably.

"I knew it was you who I saw in the cafe' ?" "yeah, luckilly the counter dude backed us up after we told him whats up." I said amused. "Charlotte it's not funny." Taylor said "What? I mean, I know I'm sorry." I said confused.

"Now go to the car I want to talk to the principle." he said in a mad voice "Fine." I said in an I don't really want to but okay, way. I winked to Lily and then walked to the parking lot. I opened the car door, but saw the crappy door is locked. I waited outside, sitting on the front of Taylor's car. Oh no! I saw Lily's parents.

I quickly climbed of and hide behind the car. "Few, luckily they didn't see me."I whispered to myself. I wonder why Taylor's taking so long? Well, he better be quick, I want to go to the mall.

"Why are you hiding?" I heard Taylor's voice. I jumped up and turned around."

"Don't do that." I said poking him in the stomache. "Do what?" he said mockingly Taylor opened the car and we both climbed in the car. A stunned silence was in the car untill Taylor asked...

"So why did you do it?"

"cause it was funny." I said

"That's not a good reason Charlie." he said dissapointed.

He drived on and I looked through his music in the cabiel. He has allot of music and a good taste too, these are all music I love. I wonder where he got all of these, I couldn't find some of these cd's and looked everywhere for them, but here he has it on c.d? It's so cool.

"Can I borrow these please?" I asked nicely

"yeah sure." he said while consentrating on the road. "Thanks." I said reading the back of the covers. Taylor stopped. I looked up and saw we're at my dads work!

"I can't believe it! I taught you were cool! How could you do this to me you peace of crap, I trusted you. You know what I'm bailing." When I said that I opened the door, ready to make a run for it.

"Charlotte, chill I'm just going to drop of my dad's lunch." Taylor said.

I looked at Taylor and smiled cheesy "oh." I said shyish and slamming my door shut. "Sorry bout that." I appologized. "Don't worry about it." Taylor said plainly.

He climbed out and walked into the building with the green lunchbox in his hands. I sat still in the car. It wasn't long untill Taylor came back. He climbed back in and he started the car. "So, do you want to go get a milkshake at Mc'Dondalds?"

Taylor said driving maybe 180 miles per hour. Nothing dangerous about that, nothing at all. "Sure, sounds good to me." I said trying to look unbothered by his unresponisple, extremely fast driving. He took a sharp turn and I grabbed the handle at the side by my door.

He saw how frightend I was, damn and I tried so hard to hide my fear. "You may want to put your seatbelt on." he said "I'm fine." I lied trying to fix my hair. "Put your seatbelt on." Taylor said. "No." I refused. "Charlotte, do it now! Do you want me to stop the car?" "Not really I'm hungry."

"I'm not asking again put on your seatbelt or no food." I rolled my eyes and sighted

"fine... Someone woke up on te wrong side of the bed today." I reached for my seatbelt and clicked it in. We stopped at mc'Dondalds and sat on the red couches by the table. It wasn't long untill a waitress came by to hear what we want.

"I'll have a chockolate milkshake and a big mac." Taylor said. "Make that two milkshakes please, but I'll just have a small cheese burger ." I asked smiling ate the friendly woman. The waitress nodded and left.

I looked him straight in his beautifull bright blue eyes. His blonde hair was waving lightly in the light breeze coming through the doors. Looking just perfect as always. I wonder what he's thinking, but I think something like, she really needs a tan or her nose is kinda creepy...

The milkshake came and he took the straws and pushed both of our straws in our glasses."Thanks." I said pulling the milkshake closer to me, and I slowly drank some milkshake, as quiet as I can, trying to prevent slurping. We talked about random things in our lives but he wanted to talk about the trouble i've gotten into but I just kept changing the subject, luckily he didn't notice...

I didn't consentrate during the conversation and suddenly. "Charlie!" Taylor said loudly.

I jumped up."Don't do that!" I said sitting down again. "Do what?" Taylor played dumb. "Oh, you know what!" I said he just laughed and I decided not to spoil the moment, so we talked further.

It felt like minutes but when I looked at the time I saw I was late for my curfew. "Oh shit." I said jumping up. Everyone looked at me but I just ignored them. "We have to go." I said to Taylor. "Okay?" He said standing up and walking to the counter. He paid and we left the building. Just when I wanted to cross the road he took my hand. We walked over the road together and then he opened the door for me. I climbed in and he closed the door.

He walked around and climbed in on his side. He drove me home, the ride was calmer then the last time. Yet, funner then the last time. We talked during the ride and I felt so comfortable with him. Just as we got to the second traffic light i saw the traffic of all the people that were going home after a hard days work. i feel so frustrated! i am already late and now this.

i don't understand life, and he didn't even take the shortcut. "what are you thinking about?" Taylor asked me. "I am thinking of how you should've taken the shortcut and you wanted as to be stuck in trafiic, right? "You're one hundred percent right!" Taylor said. "I wanted you to spend a little more time with me." Taylor said with a slight smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush.

I felt my face lighting up. "I realy want to get to know you a little better." Taylor said looking me straigt in the eyes. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful blue eyes again. I want him to kiss me. i can't believe it. "We are almost at you're house." Taylor said just to change the subject. As we got out of the car he walked with me to my front door. "Can i get your number?"

Taylor asked. With nothing else to say i took his phone from him and started to tipe in my number. "Thanks." Taylor said. He bent over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. i didn't know what else to say but goodbey, "Bey." Taylor said. I sighted as I opened the door and walked in. "Goodbey, Taylor." I said softly. "Where were you?" I jumped as I heard my father's voice. "I got stuck in traffic, sorry dad I was with Taylor." I said. "It's okay, but you're grounded." he said calm. "What? For how long? Why?"

"You were late, you know the traffic get's busy you should've left 're grounded for two weeks." I can't believe I'm grounded?

Lily and me wanted to go to the movies. Well, she's grounded, but she's better at sneaking out then I am...

"But, dad I-" "No buts." He cutted me of. And he's always telling us not to cut people of? I stomped my feet as hard as I could and went upstairs and slammed the door as hard as I could.

I fell on my bed and sighted. I took out my phone and was suprised to see 3 new text messages.

The one was from Lily! -Hey Charlie! Is the movie still on Friday? I texted her back -Only if you can help me sneak out Friday?

I looked at the other text message It was from a private number - Stay away from taylor Price or I'm going to get you personally... I stared at this text for a minute till I realized what the text meant. I wonder who it's from and where did she get my number, just asuming it's a girl why would a guy threaten me to stay away?

Oh, now I'm totally not going to stay away from him! I'm too curios to find out who's treatening me and I'm totally falling for taylor?

I closed the message and openend the next one, it said - text 123006 to 99547 and you could be the lucky winner to claim $10000! Urgh, I hate these texts they waste my valuable time.. I sighted I just wasted like a minute of my life, opening that shit! I layed back.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I recieved a text from Lily. I opened it. it said- K, I'll sneak out then help you sneak out.. So who's gonna be our dates?

I texted back- hmmm.. I think Im gonna take Taylor he kinda cute? Yeah, I'll ask him but who r you gonna ask? She texted back almost immediatly- kinda cute? He is kinda hot! haha I think I'm gonna ask Fred hahah eeeww no kidding I think i'm gonna ask Benjamin. He is cute!

I texted back- Yeah, Benjamin is cute.. I got a text saying I should stay away from taylor or else... hahaha that's so lame lol. I pressed send but she texted back faster then usual and she usauly texts fast.- aahmm... Do you remember that girl who we tripped, because she looked like a brat? Yeah well, she's taylor's ex girlfriend and remember when she said we'll be sorry and then we just laughed in her face? That's Tracy for ya alright!

I texted back- ooohh yeahhhhh... Could be her I guess, hahaha I guess if she tries to do something to me I should just trip her and laugh in her face, always works! Lily replied- this time we get it on video. I kinda giggled thinking of Tracy falling face first into the ground with her pretty face then putting it on youtube getting millions of hits..

I replied- haha but you can tape her ill be 2 busy lmao.. So we sitting some detention tommorow hey? Lily texted- We'll find a way out.. We always do... :) She was right I've never sat detention without getting out one point or another.. I hate detention! I replied- I know,.. Well talk later, xx She replied- Bye!xx


End file.
